The present invention relates generally to the field of location-based services, and more particularly to positioning and sharing locations within a group.
Current geo-tracking systems focus on one device containing a location-based service. Some location-based services provide real-time directions on maps, for example, starting from a current location of a smart phone and traveling to a designated destination or following a set of running routes of a user. Other location-based services allow a user to explore nearby places, such as gas stations, restaurants, theaters, etc., based on a designated location. In addition, a user is able to share a current location of the user on a set of social networks.